DfK Collection: Ranma Edition
by Darkfire Kitten
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles by me, DfK, formerly known as Mousse's Girl. See inside for individual summaries. Story 6: This Time. And only fifteen days after my last update.
1. Revenge

Hello, DfK here. Some of you might remember me as Mousse's Girl. I've been doing a lot of work on my profile and my account lately, and one of the changes I decided to make was to collate all my past and future oneshots, and drabbles into a single collection. You may or may not recognize some of these stories as ones I wrote a while back. Over these next few days I will be re-uploading them, one every couple days or so as I edit the ones that need it. You can be assured that at the end of the stretch there will be a completely new story that no one here has ever read before.

On another note, if there are any fans out there who would like to pose a challenge to me I'll accept any and all challenges I get. All you have to do is post them in a review, and I will do my best to complete them.

Finally, I disclaim ownership of any copyrighted material that I may use in this or future stories.

DfK out.

**

* * *

Title**: Revenge  
**Length**: 521 words.  
**Pairing**(s): None  
**Notes**: This is a crack fic I wrote when I was sick a couple summers back. Ranma gets revenge via a Flash game known as Kitten Cannon. If you wish to play the game you can just search it on Google.

* * *

The youngest Tendo was walking down the hall when she heard a kind of maniacal laughter coming from her sister Nabiki's room. Now this wouldn't have been strange except that said sister was standing outside the room peeking in through the cracked open door. Akane walked up behind her sister and asked, "What's going on Nabiki?" 

Nabiki turned and shushed her then opened the door a little more so the younger girl could see too. Akane peeked around the door frame and she saw Ranma sitting at the computer that her sister had just gotten a couple months ago. There seemed to be a black, almost sinister, aura around him. Nabiki spoke softly from behind her, "A friend sent him a link to an online game, and he's been like that for the past three hours."

Akane turned around to look up at her big sister, "Don't you think we should stop him?"

The older girl simply shook her head, "I tried already. I couldn't even get close to him."

Just then the eldest Tendo sister came walking down the hallway carrying a basket of laundry and humming to herself. Noticing her two younger sisters she walked over and asks in her usual sweet voice, "What are you two dong out here?" Akane and Nabiki say nothing and simply stand to the side allowing their older sister to see through the open door. Looking in she smiled and said, "Oh my! Ranma seems to be having a lot of fun." She then turned and walked off, returning to her original task.

Both younger girls stared at the spot where their sister had just been standing, looking completely dumbfounded. After a couple minutes they both recover and something occurs to Akane, "What do you mean you 'couldn't even get close'?"

She nodded to the door, "See for yourself."

Akane looked at her sister skeptically for a moment, before turning and opening the door wide enough for her to enter. Slowly she took a step through the doorway. As soon as she was in the room she could feel a dark sense of foreboding accompanied by a light chill. She took a couple more steps forward and found that the feeling only got stronger. Another step and she could see her own breath; Ranma's laughter seemed to fill the room. Five more steps and she would be directly behind him, four more, three more, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and was back out the door before you could say 'Cat Café'.

Akane, now safe in the hallway, was leaning against the wall, and breathing very heavily. "Congratulations," Nabiki commented, "You made it about two feet farther then I did."

"What was that?" Akane breathed out.

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't know."

"What can we do to stop him?" The younger asked as her breath began to return to normal.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do. I just hope he snaps out of it before bed. We have school tomorrow, and this is MY room." The middle Tendo turned and headed downstairs to watch TV.


	2. I AM NERIMAN!

**Title**: I. AM. NERIMAN.  
**Length**: 142 words  
**Pairing**(**s**): None  
**Notes**: A parody of the year 2000 Molson commercial. The original can still be found in my profile.

* * *

I am not a martial artist,  
or a delivery girl.  
And I don't live in a dojo  
or eat 'yaki, or own a restaurant.  
and I don't know Hiroshi, Yuka or Sayuri from Furinkan,  
although I'm certain they're all really, very sane.

I have a town council,  
however incompetent.  
I speak Japanese, and some English,  
not Jock.  
and I wear a shirt and pants,  
not a gi

I can proudly say that I'm not clinically insane.  
I believe in talking not smashing.  
Understanding **not** violence.  
And that the plane is a fairly painless way to fly.  
A cat is a cat  
A spatula is a cooking utensil.  
And it is pronounced '**san**', not 'han', **san**!

Nerima is **one** of the special wards!  
The **first** city of overnight reconstruction!  
And the **best** part of **all** Tokyo!

My name is **Kin**!  
And **I****. ****AM****. ****NERIMAN**!


	3. Rooftop

**Title**: Rooftop  
**Length**: 384 words  
**Pairings**: Hinted RanmaXAkane  
**Notes**: A double update today, as I didn't want to leave you with just a parody. This is a little challenge I gave myself a while back. It could happen at any point after the reversal jewel incident.

* * *

Ranma lay on the roof of the Tendo house watching the stars. In fact he was right above  
Akane's room. Laying there he felt at peace. It was a great feeling compared to the usual  
nonsense that often occurs. Here he could be true to himself, even if it is only in his own  
mind. He could admit his feelings without worrying that there would be someone listening.  
Anytime he came up here he wished he could feel this way more often. 

Regularly he would reflect on the previous day's events. He thought about his fights. How  
effective certain moves were. How to improve them. He thought about the reasons people  
attacked him. Just like anyone who is raised in the art, he enjoyed a good match. He really  
liked the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins. He enjoyed the thrill of victory.  
Life and death battles, friendly sparring matches, they were his bread and butter, his life.  
Yes, he truly was a martial artist through and through.

Days like this, however, he preferred to think about other things. Who he loved and effects  
on the others. Shampoo was beautiful and strong. She showed him more affection than he'd  
ever experienced in his life. He wondered, ever since Nabiki's comment about it, would  
Shampoo have ever fallen for him if it weren't for that silly Amazon law.

Love is a word that Ukyo seems to use often. He will often think to himself 'wasn't she the  
one who had searched Japan for ten years seeking **revenge** on him?' Loving Ucchan was a  
very difficult thing for him to think of. She was more of a childhood friend then anything.  
Even the thought of her as a sister was more plausible to him than a wife.

Akane, she is very cute, in her own way, especially when she smiles. He wondered how to  
keep that smile on her face. It seemed that he was always saying the wrong things to her.  
Anytime it seemed that something would happen he blew it. It wasn't his fault he seemed to  
never know what to say to a girl. With only his dad for company most of his life it was to be  
expected. He really wanted to tell her, but how could he, without hurting her.


	4. Mousse's Tale

**Title**: Mousse's Tale  
**Length**: 1754 words.  
**Pairing**(**s**): RanmaXMousse friendship.  
**Notes**: A telling of events before, during, and after the series from Mousse's point of view. It has been edited slightly from its original version.

* * *

P.S. So sorry about taking so long. I have no excuse other than I got distracted and just forgot. After this is the promised all new material, coming to you in just a few days. Unless I get distracted again. If I do, by all means, yell at me.

Hello, my name is Mou-tsu, and I have a story to tell. I wouldn't say it is a happy story, but it is one that I feel needs to be told. It wasn't easy being a male born into a matriarchal warrior society. Most males in the society would never get trained to fight, as their mothers would see no point in teaching them. It was my father, who had been born in Japan, who taught me most of what I know today. That includes how to speak Japanese. It was also from his side of the family that I got cursed with my atrocious eyesight. I became the master of the hidden weapons technique shortly before his death when I was twelve.

There was a girl that I loved since I was small. I always dreamed that one day she would feel the same about me as I did her. I tried everything I could think of to get her attention. She once told me that she would only be interested in a strong boy that could defeat her in combat. That was why I started training as hard as I did. No matter how hard I tried, however, I was never able to defeat her.

Everything got worse about three years ago, when a red-headed girl arrived in the village I once called home. The girl was a foreigner that didn't seem to understand our language. By a twist of fate the girl wound up battling the love of my life and defeating her easily. That was how the girl first got tangled up in the unconventional laws that are a part of the culture I grew up in.

It wasn't until nearly half a year later that I learned that the visitor was actually a young man that had fallen into one of the cursed pools of Jusenkyo. An ancient martial arts training ground a few kilometers away from the village. Having followed the girl I loved to Japan as she chased after that boy-turned-girl I learned that he had stolen her heart from me. Not only that but he had the nerve to lead her and another girl on. I was furious, I vowed to myself that I would defeat him, and prove my affections to the one I loved.

During the next eight or nine months I tried to win my love to no avail. I hate to admit it, but the insensitive boy was too skilled for me. Every time I would train and become stronger, he became even more difficult to defeat. In that time I eventually realised that he seemed to be falling in love with the other girl, the one with short hair. Problem was; he still seemed to playing with the heart of the girl I loved.

The next month was probably the most eventful time of my life to date. Although I wasn't in the center of everything I was definitely close enough to get a good taste of the action. When I saw everything he went through for a girl he so obviously cared deeply about I found I could no longer be truly angry with him anymore. I finally understood where his feelings lay. I also understood that he had grown so powerful that I would never be able to catch up.

In the month following that adventure; the boy with the curse to turn into a pretty young red haired girl had attempted to finally marry the girl he loved. 'Attempted' being the key word as the ceremony had been destroyed before it could even start by the jealousy of two girls who thought he would be happier with them. One of those girls had been an okonomiyaki chef that had been vying for his attention for nearly a year. The other was the one I loved, however it was around that time when I started to question the feelings I had for her.

During the next few weeks I avoided showing any affection to her. I also started to be friendlier with the boy I once claimed to hate. I would even go so far as to say we actually became friends instead of rivals. We would spar often, which increased my ability much more than any of my real fights with him ever did. I learned that being able to continue fighting was much more effective that just being pummeled into the ground.

They tried the wedding again about two months after the first. The day of the wedding the minister had suddenly come down ill and couldn't perform the ceremony. There had coincidentally been no one else available to take his place. It had been revealed within the week that the same two had been working together behind the scenes to stop it. They even had the help of the bride-to-be's older sister to pull it off. I was very upset with her. I couldn't believe that she could be so selfish and stubborn that she would stand in the way of the happiness of the person that she claimed to love.

A couple weeks after that failure I challenged my one time love to a fight. If I won the fight she was to give up on the cursed boy and return, with her grandmother, to China. If she won I promised that I would give up on her and even help her be with the boy whom she claimed to love. I didn't think she needed to know that since the second wedding that she had ruined, I no longer cared for her. Her confidence caused her to agree without a second thought.

I remember that fight clearly, though I won't go into great detail here. The look on her face had told me that she had no intentions of holding back. After all, in her eyes I was just a lowly male from her village, someone who could never amount to greatness. I had never planned on going easy in this fight either. It had been imperative that I win, for my friend. As I kept my eyes on her I drew out a pair of Chinese blades. They were the last gift my father had given me, and I only ever used them in important fights. I remember watching her as she too drew her weapons and stood in a ready stance.

At the beginning we seemed pretty evenly matched, though we both knew that we were simply testing each other's defenses. It wasn't long after that when the pace picked up. I used no other weapon than my father's blades and the fight was over fairly quickly, or it would have been if she had not been so stubborn. She had continued to fight even after I had proven my superior skill. I was finally forced to completely immobilise her with a heavy length of rope in order to avoid permanent physical damage. As it was, she would already be going home with a number of new scars from the non fatal cuts I had landed across most of her body.

After that fight she accused me of cheating. She believed that there was no way a male born of her village, especially one as nearsighted as I was, could defeat her without. I pointed out that there was no way I could have cheated. I even reminded her that I had forgone the use of my full arsenal in favor of those two blades. She didn't realize that the main reason that I was able to defeat her was that I was no longer afraid to hurt her. She finally admitted defeat and within a few weeks she and her great-grandmother had packed up the restaurant and left. My friend was quite surprised at their disappearance but I never told him about my involvement in it.

A few weeks later my friend came to me with a request. He and his fiancée were going to try again to get married. They had learned that they didn't need a big ceremony to make it official. They just needed the judge or minister, and two witnesses. This newest attempt was to be kept secret from everyone except those people. I asked him why he was telling me about this and he exclaimed proudly that he wanted me to be the witness. I was honoured and gladly accepted the privilege. This time the wedding went off without a hitch. I was so relieved, I couldn't have taken another failure, and I don't think they could have either.

It has been almost a year and a half since then. I have been working at various jobs and have finally saved up enough money for eye surgery. I spoke to a doctor and she explained to me about the process. She told me that although it will not heal my vision completely, it will greatly reduce my reliance on my glasses. The appointment is three weeks from today, and after that I will finally be able to defeat him, the boy that I used to call my enemy.

"Is that so duck-boy?" The boy with overly thick glasses snapped his book shut, before turning to face the new arrival. The pigtailed boy with the red shirt hopped over the back of the park bench and sat down beside his good friend. "You'll need a lot more than eighty percent vision to beat me."

"Saotome. Don't you know it's impolite to read over someone's shoulder." He was just a little more surprised at his friend's arrival than he showed. "How long have you been there anyway?"

"Just a couple of minutes." He replied casually, "Hey, didn't I tell you to stop calling me that, it makes me seem old."

"Fine, have it your way Ranma." The nearly blind boy shifted his weight a bit to look more directly at the other. "How's Akane by the way?"

"More irritable than ever," He groans, "I can't believe I have to put up with this for another seven months. Actually, I was just on my way to the store to pick her up some ice cream, and other things when I saw you here. Do ya wanna come with me? We could spar a bit when we get back to the dojo."

"I guess so; it isn't as though I have anything else to do at the moment." Both boys got up and started walking out of the park, "By the way, have you guys thought of any names yet?"


	5. Fears

**Title**: Fears  
**Length**: 1133  
**Pairing**(**s**): None  
**Notes**: Crossover with Magic Kaito + Detective Conan. Ranma is asked by a family to protect their treasure from the infamous Kaitou KID, when something… unexpected… happens.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he leaned against a wall waiting. Normally someone would ask a detective to do something like this, but with this being Nerima, the owner of the gem he'd been asked to help protect had come to the Tendo Dojo first. There were of course the usual police wandering around. And Akane was there too, talking to another girl close to their age. He had been with his fiancée when the two had met, and he had stuck around just long enough to learn that the girl's father was a detective who had also been asked to aid in the protection of the gem, and that the girl herself had been studying Karate since she was young. After that Ranma had excused himself to allow the girls to chat between themselves and eventually found his place against the wall.

There was also another guy there, about a year older than Ranma who appeared to be of foreign decent. He'd heard about that guy a few times, on the news and at school. Apparently his trademark was asking criminals why they committed their crimes or something. Ranma's father was around somewhere too, but he hadn't seen the older man in ages. Ranma guessed that the man was probably raiding the house owner's fridge or something.

Then there was the person they were waiting for. An international thief nicknamed Kaitou KID. Ranma had definitely heard about him before. Nearly half the girls I his school were fans of the thief, and every time there was a heist they would start chittering about whether he would get caught that time, or what tricks he would be using, and on many occasions why he would never do a heist in Nerima. Well this time they got one of their wishes at least. Though finding out if he had a girlfriend would probably be a lot harder for them to achieve.

At that moment Ranma decided to glance at the clock and realized that it was nearing the time he's been told the thief would show up. He glanced over at where Akane was still talking to the other girl, and saw that the both of them seemed to have realized the same thing. They both seemed to have gotten more serious than their light discussion earlier, and they were glancing at the podium where the gem, a rather large emerald, was being displayed.

Just then everything went black, putting Ranma on full alert yet causing chaos in most of the officers around. "Right on cue." He heard a voice mutter nearby, though without light he couldn't really tell who had spoken. A moment later he heard another voice over the chaos shouting, "Someone get those lights back on now!" Ranma guessed that it was the leader of the KID taskforce, Inspector Nakamori. He had been introduced to the man shortly after he had arrived, but hadn't had any direct contact since. After what seemed like minutes, but was really much shorter the light returned and Ranma could see the scene once more.

The thief was crouched on top of the podium, his white cape draping over the edge and nearly reaching the floor, and emerald held securely in his right hand. He grinned cheekily at the crowd whom he seemed to have the full attention of. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. Though I would love to stay and chat, I really must be getting on my way." With that he placed the gem inside his coat, and a moment later the room began to fill with smoke, from spots that had been rigged earlier that evening.

Ranma quickly covered his mouth and nose with a hand to avoid breathing in the smoke, and a moment later he heard the swoosh of a cloak passing near his position. It was only his extensive training in the art that allowed him to follow the sound without crashing into anyone else with the lack of visibility. As such he was in the hallway just in time to see which way the thief had gone, and took off in that direction to continue chasing him.

The magician led the martial artist upwards through the large house until on the top floor he went to barge through a room, probably trying to get outside, but he froze in his tracks. The pause was too sudden for Ranma's reflexes and he ended up barreling into the thief sending them both tumbling to the center of the room.

Ranma was the first of the two to look up and what he saw was probably the most horrifying thing in the world. Well in his eyes it was, and there were two of them. One was gray, one was orange, and both were very big, very fluffy, very evil, cats.

KID looked up as well just a moment later; spotting once again what it was that had made him pause in the first place. The focus point of the room, and also the cats' main focus at that moment was a fair sized tank filled with variously coloured, exotic fish. The thief had been barely holding himself together in the first place, but now being this close to it he couldn't stand it any longer.

At the exact same moment both boys screamed and grabbed for the closest thing they could, which happened to be each other. They then scrambled to get as far away from their respective fears as they could, though they only gained a few feet before their backs hit the wall halting their retreat. Ranma was muttering to himself, "Cats. Why did it have to be cats? Why, oh why, oh why did it have to be cats?" The thief currently clinging to him was muttering something along the same exact lines, though he replaced cats with fish.

It wasn't until they heard voices shouting not too far away that the thief regained his senses enough to flick a smoke bomb from his sleeve. He then removed himself from the martial artist's grip and quickly slipped from the room muttering something along the lines of "How could I have I taken a wrong turn. " Apparently he had been able to slip away just in time before the rest of the taskforce had arrived.

The first few to arrive on the scene had cautiously entered the room just as the smoke had been thinning, Akane among that group. Looking around, the scene that met them was one pig-tailed martial artist, sitting against the wall opposite the aquarium murmuring incoherently and seeming to take no notice of those people who had just arrived. Sitting by him, purring and rubbing their heads against the boy are the two cats. Outside you could glimpse a white hang glider disappearing into the night.


	6. This Time

**Title**: This Time  
**Length**: 509 words.  
**Pairing**(s): Nodoka/Genma  
**Notes**: Nodoka has something to tell her husband, and her own special way of telling him.  
P.S. I still wouldn't mind a challenge or two so far it's all been my own ideas. Or even just a Review of your opinion would be nice.

* * *

When Nodoka walked into the re-built Saotome family home she was positively beaming. After removing her shoes she began a search for her husband whom she quickly found to be at the dining table, a full sandwich in front of him, and another half one in his hands. Still smiling serenely she called to him, "Oh Genma darling."

Not bothering to look at her the man simply held up a sign reading 'Yes dear?' Sure he wasn't a panda at that moment, but his mouth was full of sandwich making it difficult to talk.

"I have something important I need to tell you." She was still smiling, and speaking in the overly sweet and calm voice as she walked over to stand beside the man.

'Can it wait?' another sign flashed as he finished his sandwich and began work on the other.

If he had been looking at her he might have seen the irritation that flashed through her eyes. "I would really rather it didn't, dear." She stressed the 'dear' a bit hoping to get across how important his full attention was to her.

The bald man gave a muffled sigh before swallowing what was in his mouth and taking a quick drink of milk to wash it down. He turned his head to face his wife and finally caught her expression. It made him wonder why she would be so happy, hadn't she just gone to the doctor? "Yes?" he asked, a bit gruffly. He was a bit irritated at having his snack interrupted, but an irate wife was not something he wanted to deal with, even if he was a master martial artist.

"Now that I have your full attention," she trailed off as her smile turned dark. "You're not taking this one anywhere. You hear me? No arguments." Her expression promised much pain if he tried to break this declaration.

Genma just looked down, frowning in confusion at her statement at first as he tried to figure out what she meant. After about a minute realization seemed to dawn on him, and he looked back up to meet here stern gaze, "You mean you're?" he simply left the question hanging.

Nodoka allowed her smile to return as she nodded, "Three weeks now." She finally took a seat so they were sitting across a corner from each other, since she no longer felt a need to stand over her husband. "And as I just said you will not be taking him or her anywhere, at least not for longer than a weekend. You can train your child well enough right here"

Genma just sat there struck dumb for a minute, and not really hearing anything after he saw her confirmation nod. Suddenly he broke out in a wide grin. Though many might find his parenting methods unusual, he had loved being a father to Ranma. Never having been one to express his feelings with words he got up from his chair, scooped up his wife in a hug and began spinning her around, while laughing happily.


End file.
